


Revealed To You

by LillieWrites



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:28:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22813081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LillieWrites/pseuds/LillieWrites
Summary: long time partners in Bounties, the Mandalorian accidentally walks in on you changing, and finds out you're a woman.
Relationships: Pedro Pascal/Reader, The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV) & Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 69





	Revealed To You

"Get some rest. Take a shower." Mando nodded, leaning against the chipped wall. "You need it. Took a few good hits."

You had barely enough energy to mutter a yes, let alone argue. His words struck too true. You couldn't remember the last time you were able to stand under the hot water.

It seemed like the millionth time the two of you ended up like this. But it all started by you saving his ass on one of his first bounties. He would never, ever admit that he would have been toast if it weren't for you. But smugly, you held it against him at every point possible. 

There was a great respect between you. Though, certainly not enough to stay by each others side for much more than needed. Neither of you worked that way. But, you were reassured by having each others contacts, knowing that if you were stuck, the other would be there in minutes flat.

And that's exactly what happened. He called you, more frantically than normal. Something about a baby, and someone chasing after them. It ended in bloodshed and bruises. But also a warm bath and a house to stay in from the locals.

Through the hot water, memories arose of the good times you had, and how much he changed since the last time you saw him. Even I'd it was just a mewe month or two ago. He was now a father of some sorts. More responsible and caring as ever. It fit him very well.  
-  
The shower ran out of hot water far too fast. Staying in forever was no longer an option. So, begrudgingly, you stepped out. Gathering your newly washed wears and heading to the open room. One sided windows gazing out onto the beautiful town below.  
-

He heard the loud pangs of the water on the metal floor stop.

If he knew where to go, he wouldn't have to come in an ask you. But since not only the idea of the location they were at currently were blurred, but where to drop you off, he slipped into the room. 

A woman, just adjusting her upper undergarments over her chest...it took longer than mentally accepting to connect the dots. That woman was you. 

"Oh" mandos voice was so low, you barely heard it. And for once, he stood still...why, you didn't quite know yet. Reading him was almost as hard as reading blind.

"Fuck, okay" you let out a surprised laugh, turning around to see the armored man standing in the doorway, gloved hand still pushed against the door.

"You're..." his helmet tilted ever so slightly, the only way to read his reaction to this particularly strange encounter. Unbeknownst to you, he was truly mesmerized, shocked, and coming up with quite a lot of questions. 

"More scared up then thought. Yeah. I'll be fine." You grabbed onto your long sleeved shirt, gliding the fabric over your body. A bit more decentcy than just thin muslin undergarments. "I'll stop by a med unit if they don't get better in a few weeks."

That certainly wasn't the first thing he thought. But now you mentioned it, he felt bad that he was more focused on the curves of your hips than the scars on your back. 

He couldn't shake the question. He could have sworn...with all the armor, the muddled voice behind the mask. He thought you has to be...well. he did not expect a female. Especially you. With long strides and direct nature. 

He stayed silent for far too long. And you stood in confusion just as long. The way his head would move ever so slightly. He could almost feel his eyes dig into your skin. Why? 

"You okay Lori?" Stepoing forward, you tested the waters a bit. His shining armor glistening in the natural light. Strange, how you found such comfort in such cold metal. Scratched and scraped up from the fight.

"You're a woman?" You couldn't help but laugh. It sounded so silky when he said it. So shocking and ground breaking. In reality, you never thought about it.

His mind was going a mile a minute, taking in the beauty of his bounty partner. The true bare version of her. Hair wet and just brushed, skin tinted from the heat of the shower, water droplets still trailing down your glowing skin. You were godly. Standing right before him with a smile on your lips.

The way you looked at him with such curiosity, eyes big and tired, Slightly lidded. 

"That's what you're all about?" You put your bare hand on his bare wrist, trying your best to look through the glass of his helmet. "I thought you knew."

It kept all of his might now to melt right there from the touch of your body skin. It felt so intimate and careful.

"Never had a clue," He said, cool and slick. Moving his hand from yours. "Never thought of you as more of a good friend."

"What's that supposed to mean?" You teased, a cocky grin spreading through your face. "You get one look at me half naked and suddenly fall in love? Sounds very much against the code, Mando."

It took him longer to admit to come up with a even slightly comprehensive and witty reply. You stood so vulnerable, so close to him. And suddenly, he thought of all the times you saved him, how mah times he offered to take you out for a drink as a thank you, and the equal amount of times you refused, because of the mask, or how truly he owed you nothing, or even, on some occasions, how you'd much rather stay and talk in his ship.

"Are you gonna watch me get dressed? Or do you plan on leaving?" You asked, walking back to your pile of armor. Possibly adding a bit more sway to your hips as you walked then before. At least, he noticed it now.

"I'd rather stay right here" And you could basically hear the smug smirk on his lips. 

"As you wish."


End file.
